


黄色潜水艇

by cyancyanl



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyancyanl/pseuds/cyancyanl
Summary: 一个接电影剧情谈恋爱的平淡小故事，标题是随便取的。





	1. Chapter 1

亚瑟游到关押奥姆的海底洞穴前，挥挥手示意卫兵退下。战败的旧王被剥除了他几乎不曾离身的盔甲，身上只剩下一件深紫色的连体衣，使他平日时常被人忽视的健硕身材暴露了出来。他此刻坐在监牢的小床上，脸上依旧挂着那平淡又疏远的表情。奥姆抬起头，对面的人的金色鳞片铠甲有点过于刺眼了。他率先开了口：“早上好啊，陛下。”

亚瑟对于这个新称呼挑了挑眉，他还不太习惯这个，你知道，什么国王啊领主之类的，这让他感觉自己穿越到了什么奇幻电视剧里。亚瑟向来是一个直入主题的人，他回复道：“我很高兴你愿意和我谈谈，奥姆。我这次来是想跟你讨论一下共同治理亚特兰蒂斯的事。” 奥姆抓住了“共同”这个关键词，他挑起一边的嘴角，说：“这是什么侮辱手下败将的新方式吗，亚瑟。你已经得到了王位，你向整个海洋证明了这一点。” 看着愈加不悦的弟弟，亚瑟连忙解释道：“我说过很多次了，我从来不想当什么国王。” 他低头看着手里自体辐射着金光的三叉戟，说：“也许是因为我能够和鱼说话，也许是我比你们更懂陆地，我成为了一个不一样的王，而我定会负起这个责任。我会向陆上世界宣告亚特兰蒂斯的存在，我会在各国建立大使馆，我会告诫那群愚蠢又自大的领导者们污染海洋并不是没有代价的。” “但是——” 亚瑟抬起了头：“没有人比你更了解亚特兰蒂斯。可得了吧，我昨天才搞清楚所谓的’七海’究竟是哪几个国家。有时候我都不知道他们对我如此之大的信任是哪里来的。” 亚瑟停下来，金色的眸子紧紧盯着亚特兰蒂斯的二皇子：“你也许是一个漠视生命满口谎言的混蛋，但你是一个好国王。人们在你的统治之下过得很好，他们曾经信任你，崇拜你，我还记得他们在火之环为你欢呼的样子。我需要你的帮助，奥姆。我一个人无法做成这件事。” 

奥姆紧皱着眉头，过了好一会儿才吐出几个字：“为什么是我？” “因为你是我的兄弟，” 亚瑟游近了一些，他和奥姆之间只隔着一层薄薄的水墙：“而且我知道这才是正确的决定。” 奥姆端详着亚瑟的脸，有时候他觉得眼前的这个人天真得令人发笑。亚瑟像是掉进水里的太阳，一味地只知道发光发热。他闯进他的生活，夺走了他的母亲，未婚妻，谋臣和人民。现在又大言不惭地过来说要来补偿他。一个冲动的傻蛋，奥姆这样总结。他转过头去，留下一句：“悉听尊便，陛下。” 接着便游到山洞的深处去了。

亚瑟从不是一个食言的人。他与亚特兰蒂斯议会争吵了快两个小时，最终争取到了奥姆参政议政的权利，代价是旧王将被软禁在王宫里，没有许可与“监护”不允许离开。亚瑟每天都会跑到奥姆的房间，缠着他给自己讲亚特兰蒂斯的历史、文化和政治，并美其名曰“与弟弟培养感情”。比起维科让他回到高中噩梦的教条式授课，亚瑟更喜欢听奥姆的叙述。讲到亚特兰蒂斯的时候，奥姆总是自信且热忱的。他惯常微皱的眉头会舒展开，冰冷的脸上会露出生动的表情。半透明的水墙上是历代国王的投影，奥姆浑厚悦耳的男中音吟诗一般细数着他们的功过得失。如果奥姆能对他的“学生”更留意一点，他会发现亚瑟大部分时候的专注并不在内容上。对方金眸的焦距总是对准在眼前那一个人身上，在他的身后，是首都永不熄灭的百里荧光。

某天深夜，奥姆被房间里的异响惊醒。在他能做出进攻姿势之前，一只大手捂住了他的嘴。亚瑟用另一只手比了一个噤声的动作，用一种无法拒绝的力气将奥姆拉出房间，游过长廊，最后溜到王宫外早已准备好的飞船边。奥姆意识到亚瑟准备带着他非法出城，他抿着嘴，用不赞同的目光看向不喜欢守规矩的新王，却只得到对方笑得弯弯的眉眼作为回应：“说真的，兄弟，当上国王以后越境这事儿容易多了。” 

他们一前一后从水中跃起，落在从沙滩边伸出的栈桥上。奥姆只穿着一条鱼鳞状的外裤，上身未着寸缕。陆上的冷风吹过，让他不禁打了个寒颤。亚瑟注意到了，他伸出一只手，很自然地搭在奥姆的肩上，将他往自己身旁拢近了一些。拥有陆海两种血统的国王身体炽热得像一个火炉，令奥姆本能地想要逃离。这时，海边小屋的房门打开了，一个戴着毛线帽的中年男子提着一盏小灯朝他们走来。奥姆意识到这是亚瑟的生父汤姆·库瑞，他这才抬头注意到了灯塔旋转的光柱，一时间几乎忘记了该如何呼吸。当他回过神来，身上不知什么时候被披上了一条毛毯，汤姆黝黑的面庞被柔和的灯光照亮，他微笑着说：“很高兴终于能见到你，孩子。你的母亲跟我讲了很多关于你的事。” 

奥姆迈开腿，在陆地上行走的每一步都是如此沉重。他被领进了屋子，迎面扑来的是烤面包和鱼鲜的咸味。亚瑟到里屋换衣服去了，他怔怔地站在门口，总是一丝不苟的金色短发此刻耷拉在头顶，滴滴答答落下的水珠在他的脚下的地毯上晕开了一小滩深色。

“哦奥姆，我美丽的男孩。” 亚特兰娜迎了上来，她穿着陆地人的裙子，深红色的料子看起来又轻又薄。她用手轻轻将小儿子的头发捋至脑后，奥姆整个人也突然随之干爽了起来。汤姆为他拿来了干净的上衣，比海底衣料粗糙的质感弄得奥姆身上痒痒的。他被安排在亚瑟和母亲之间的位置上，局促不安地低着头，仿佛眼前这块桌布是世界上最奇妙的东西。

在晚餐开始之前，汤姆进行了陆地人的仪式。他们手牵着手，闭上眼，耳边响起汤姆低沉的念词：“哦天父，我们在此感谢这个平和的夜晚，我们眼前的食物，和能够团聚一堂的家人。我们祈愿您的荣光能够继续眷顾这个世界，无论是陆地还是海洋。阿门。” 在提到“家人”这个词的时候，奥姆的睫毛微不可觉地颤动了一下。仪式完毕，亚瑟与汤姆碰撞着盛着酒液的玻璃瓶，高声谈论着今天在深海见到的巨型大王乌贼，海王爽朗的笑声估计半海里之外都能听得见。奥姆朝左边看去，母亲正撑着头，温柔又宠溺地看着他。一瞬间，奥姆似乎又回到了自己六岁的时候，他和亚特兰娜坐在宽大长桌的一角，母亲倾过身子教他如何正确切开海胆。奥姆吃下了一小块煮熟的鱼肉，带着热度的食物几乎烫伤了他的喉管。

晚饭后，在二楼的客房里，奥姆终于有机会问出自己憋了许久的问题：“这一切是什么意思？” 亚瑟笑着拍了拍他的肩回答道：“母亲想你了，老库瑞也想见见你。再说了，你教了我这么多关于亚特兰蒂斯的事，我觉得作为回报，我应该带你接触这陆地上的生活。如果你想要官方一点的回答，海洋与陆地想要合作共赢，我们必须知己知彼，不是吗？” 亚瑟对奥姆眨眼示意，看上去对自己机智的做法得意极了。奥姆一想到回去要如何面对海底议会的种种质问就头疼。他觉得十分疲倦，重力让他的身子变得沉重又笨拙，压强的变化让他的每一寸肌肉和骨骼都无比酸痛，每一次呼吸似乎都在抽干他体内的水分。陆地人的床铺让奥姆整个人都陷了进去，亚瑟替他掖好被子，在床头留下了一杯水，想了想又换成了一整壶。最后他关上灯，掩上门之前轻轻说了句：“晚安，弟弟。”

奥姆的陆地探险从灯塔下这小小的房子开始。亚瑟带着他一个一个辨认房子里的陈设，从奶奶手织的羊毛毯，到会呜呜鸣叫的烧水壶，奥姆一边仔细研究着陆地人古老的科技，一边在心里得出陆地人弱小（他们的生理结构过于脆弱）又愚蠢（这是事实）的结论。这份根深蒂固的偏见在某一天他尝了老库瑞的秘制烤鱼之后动摇了一些，奥姆愿意退一小步承认陆地人对于火和调味品的运用还是十分精湛的。

在奥姆的身体更加适应陆地之后，亚瑟带他来到了周末的集市。渔民们在冰块上摆好今早刚捕上来的海鱼；农户们把新鲜蔬果按照颜色垒在一个个竹篮里；乐队在广场中央弹着民谣；孩子们举着风车从身边跑过去；鱼腥味、花香、糖浆的甜味和食物的热气让奥姆觉得有点眩晕。当亚瑟回头寻找被人群冲散的弟弟时，他看到奥姆站在摊位之间的一块空地，手足无措地像一个走失的小孩。就算是这样，奥姆还是紧绷着一张脸，他很早就学会了不让自己流露出任何脆弱的暗示。亚瑟走过去，一把揽过奥姆的肩头说道：“嘿，别总耷拉着那一张委屈的小脸，弟弟。好好感受这节日的氛围！在这里，没人认识你，没人会评价你，说实话，人们根本不在乎！……尝尝这儿特制的苹果酒吧，会让你感觉好受一点。” 亚瑟不知道从哪里变出了一个盛满酒的杯子，奥姆总是怀疑亚瑟的牛仔裤上是不是有一个口袋隐藏着四维空间，里面藏着一整个小酒馆。

奥姆仰起头将果酒一饮而尽，溢出的酒液顺着他上下起伏的喉结流进敞开的领口里。他长舒了一口气，苍白的脸上泛起了一点红晕。为了不让弟弟再走散，剩下的行程里亚瑟都紧紧抓着他的手腕。今天的阳光似乎有点太晒了，亚瑟抖了抖身上的T恤，他感觉胸口突然燥热无比。

傍晚时分，两人缓缓爬上镇子边上的一小段围墙。他们在石阶上看到一个蹲着哭泣的小男孩，他的面前是一个破损的塑料袋。水从里面漏了出来，一条金鱼奄奄一息地躺在地上，瞪着眼睛，嘴巴一张一合。奥姆停下了脚步，他蹲下身子摊开手心，只见地上和袋子里的水快速汇聚成一个圆球状，将金鱼包裹了起来。奥姆拿出一个塑料水瓶，金鱼同着水咕咚一声落了下去。橙红色的小鱼在水瓶里转着圈儿，看上去完全恢复了活力。小男孩完全看呆了，眼睛里留着的泪花变成了星星。他站起身，满是崇拜和感激地对奥姆说道：“谢谢，会魔法的叔叔！”，接着便小心地捧着水瓶飞奔下阶梯。

奥姆的脸上第一次露出近似温柔的神情，但很快便消失了。他和亚瑟靠在突出的露台边，欣赏西垂的太阳缓缓落在海平线以下。蓝天与海相接的地方，太阳如火烧一般撕扯出一条红色的分界线，云层的底部被熏得泛着点橘粉色，而这一边的奥姆脸颊也被蒸得红红的。亚瑟望着自己同父异母的弟弟刀削一般的下颌和底端微微上翘的弧线，开口说：“你帮那个小孩儿做的事，呃，挺好的。” 奥姆浅浅地瞥了他一眼，回复道：“……那是母亲还在我身边时，教给我的一些水魔法。父亲不让我学这个，在亚特兰蒂斯人眼里，魔法是供女人使用的。” 奥姆低头盯着自己的指尖，继续说：“你知道吗，亚瑟。我一直恨着你，觉得你不应该存在在这个世界上。你是母亲的罪证，因为你她差点死去，我的生活也因此而分崩离析。但是在这些天的经历以后，我醒悟了。我醒悟到其实我才是多余的那一个。” 奥姆笑了，但却看上去比任何时候都悲伤。亚瑟惊愕地看着他，他想要说点什么，却被奥姆打断了，他挥了挥手说：“我累了，亚瑟。我们回去吧。”

夜色已深，奥姆却迟迟无法入睡。过往的记忆像潮水一样涌进他的脑海里。母亲走后，他一夜之间失去了做一个孩童的权利。他用最严格的标准要求自己，他有着最优秀的学术成绩，他的泳速可以与最迅捷的旗鱼媲美，武技也很快超过了同龄人，最终他如愿成为了亚特兰蒂斯史上最年轻的护卫队队长。父亲去世以后，他在民众的拥护之下继承了王位。他是那样努力做到完美，金发碧眼的外貌和高大健美的身材让他到哪里都是最令人瞩目的那一个。他甚至不在乎维科每天溜出去训练亚瑟的行径，他总有一天会摧毁那个混血的杂种。在那之前，若是那杂种敢踏进亚特兰蒂斯一步，他定会让他死无葬身之地。但是一颗种子早已埋下，它的根系深深盘踞在奥姆心底的最深处。有一天，在年轻的国王得到一组关于盗窃高科技武器的海盗的情报之后，这颗种子破土而出，像毒藤一样迅速扩散，奥姆的心很快被复仇的念头填满。陆地人引诱了他的母亲，污染了他的家园，新仇加上旧恨，奥姆很快策划了一个宏大的复仇计划。他会联合四个王国，唤醒已经沉睡了太久的海底人的血性。他会成为海洋的霸主，他会向陆地宣战。他会告诉全世界，永远，永远不会有人能再次夺走他的任何东西。

然后呢，然后他失去了一切。

房门吱呀一声被打开了，亚瑟抱着枕头和被子走了进来。两米高的大汉挠了挠脑袋，一边转着眼珠一边讲出最蹩脚的借口：“今晚……挺冷的。我想你也许需要一个陪伴。” 奥姆知道亚瑟可以有多固执，他太疲倦了，连尝试反对的意愿都没有。奥姆翻过身去，表示如果你要打地铺，随你便吧。

然而奥姆并没有预料到的是，床的一侧沉了下去，紧接着一个巨大的人形热源挤了进来，双臂像铁链一样环住了他的身子。奥姆徒劳地挣扎着，脑子里搜索着少得可怜的脏话储备。亚瑟摸了摸他的头，嘴里发出哄小孩一样的嘘声，说：“当我知道我有一个弟弟的时候，我一直都很想这样安慰他睡觉，告诉我会保护他，告诉他一切都不是他的错。快睡吧，奥姆米（Ormi），除非你想听我开始唱摇篮曲。” 

奥姆安静了下来，房间里只能听见海浪冲刷着岸边的响声。在亚瑟昏昏沉沉快要睡着的时候，他突然感受到怀里的人身子小幅度的颤动。他把奥姆硬掰过来，看到对方半捂着的脸上满是泪光。奥姆的眼睛和鼻子红红的，他慌乱地擦着泪水，吞吞吐吐地低声试图解释。亚瑟抓住他的手腕，俯身吻上了那双嘴唇。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章开车

奥姆的眼睛倏地睁大了。亚瑟趁机撬开他微张的嘴，勾起他的舌尖，舔过他的犬齿，对方像野兽一样撕咬着他的嘴唇，生生把这个吻变成了一个战场。亚瑟的亲吻来得急促又猛烈，奥姆的口腔很快被其味道侵占，那是酒精和海浪的咸辛味。奥姆觉得自己的氧气正在逐渐被抽干，他猛地推开亚瑟，一边大口喘着气，一边低声呵斥道：“你疯了！” 亚瑟满不在乎地笑起来，金色的瞳孔在夜色里看起来像某种妖异。他将手向被褥底下滑去，说：“哦别跟我说你不喜欢这个……” 手上的触感让亚瑟挑起了眉毛——他的弟弟并没有穿内裤。面对兄长的疑问，奥姆显得十分无辜：“为什么要把两层布料叠加在一起穿？” 亚瑟耸了耸肩，表示奥姆说的也很有道理。接着他伏下身去，含住了奥姆的阴茎。

这太超过了。奥姆整个人都绷直了，他抓住亚瑟的头发想要把他拉开，双腿却又不自觉地收紧。他死死咬住嘴唇，却关不住喉咙里溢出的呻吟。奥姆并不是没有过性经历，但那更像是一种任务。他勃起，插入，射精，结束。他是一个体贴完美的情人，只是在伴侣看不见的地方，他的眼里没有任何温度。更何况，他从来不会让女伴为他做到这一步。这种伴随着一点羞辱性质的亲密行为，在对象是他同母异父的哥哥的时候更糟糕了。奥姆绝望地发现他喜欢这个，他逐渐放松了自己，仰起脖子发出享受的声音。他按下亚瑟的头想要索求更多，亚瑟也如愿给弟弟做了一个完美的深喉。作为回报，奥姆把腿完全打开了。亚瑟吐出了奥姆的阴茎，坏心眼儿地撑起身子开始和对方接吻，逼着奥姆尝试自己的味道。他用舌尖卷走奥姆脸颊上干涸的泪水，还不忘开弟弟的玩笑：“我以为亚特兰蒂斯人哭的时候眼泪会变成珍珠呢。” 海洋领主则弯起一条腿扣住亚瑟的腰，眯起眼睛，做出一种危险又挑衅的神情回答：“而我想知道陆地人是不是都像你话这么多。” 亚瑟盯着弟弟，他淡金色的头发无法像在海里时那样固定住，随意地散落在额角。多年不见阳光而苍白的脸上此刻满是潮红，他已经拼命抑制住自己不稳的呼吸，然而起伏的胸口还是暴露了自己。就算这样，奥姆还是要做出一副掌控者的姿态，真是可爱的紧。

亚瑟将一截指节抵入奥姆的后穴，发现里面已经分泌出了润滑的粘液。奥姆偏过头去，手悄悄抓紧了床单，他并不知道自己的身体机能还包括这一项，面颊红得像煮熟的龙虾。亚瑟一边用手指模仿反复插入的动作，一边凑上去含住了奥姆一侧的乳头。他的左手大力揉搓着没被照顾到的另一侧，惊奇地发现弟弟雪白的胸脯如同女性的那样柔软。他一边用舌头挑逗着弟弟右侧的乳尖，一边加大力度在左侧留下手指的红痕。快感使奥姆连连呼唤着海神的名字，并把胸脯高高挺起朝哥哥嘴里送。他想要更加粗暴的对待，他的欲望和占有的渴望涌了上来，他的后穴开始收缩，他想要更多。

亚瑟感受到了奥姆的急切，他把阴茎抵在弟弟的穴口，低声问道：“请允许我上船，长官？(Permission to come aboard, sir?)” “哦操你的亚瑟，进——” 奥姆的话还未说完，便觉得自己的下身被贯穿了。他疼得缩了一下身子，脖颈处便感受到亚瑟安抚性的轻吻。“别把我当女人对待，亚瑟。” 奥姆强迫自己放松接纳亚瑟（完全没有必要那么大）的尺寸，将对方的头按在自己的胸口，“继续，” 他命令道。

亚瑟把头埋在奥姆的胸脯中间，弟弟的气味像大海一样带着淡淡的咸与苦味，这是他另一个家的气味，是从他还是个孩童开始就一直隐隐呼唤着他的气味。他深吸了一口气，下身开始猛烈地操干起来。

木制的小床发出不堪重负的吱吱声，亚瑟用那能托起潜艇的蛮力干着他，让奥姆不得不用手撑着床板以免撞到头。亚瑟的双手牢牢扣住奥姆的腰身，这是对方在这狂风骇浪里唯一的支点。奥姆的腰很壮实，其实比亚瑟的还要粗一点，他那又大又白的胸肌此时随着撞击的频率上下颤动着，让亚瑟兴奋得青筋暴起。亚特兰蒂斯的人们究竟知不知道，他们原先的海洋领主其实是饱满的肉欲化身；他们知不知道这具充满着力量的躯体完全打开的时候是多么性感；那冰冷的面庞沉迷情欲的样子是多么迷人。

奥姆趁着亚瑟停下来的一个小空档，撑起身子跪坐在了亚瑟怀里，试图掌握主动权。他双手搂着亚瑟的脖子，挺直了身板，盯着亚瑟的眼睛开始缓缓地在他的阴茎上操自己。他扭动着腰部，在整根阴茎没入的同时刻意收紧着臀部肌肉，并满意地听见亚瑟绷不住的喘息。海王金色的眸子因为欲望像恒星一样燃烧着。与之相对的，是奥姆带着湿意的蓝绿色眼睛。前海洋领主的内里火热得像沸腾的冰川，他毫不收敛地上下摆动着臀部，亚瑟的整根阴茎都被他濡湿了。他们闭上眼接吻，仿佛此刻整个世界都以他们两人为中心。

前海洋领主允许亚瑟从背后进入，像操一条母狗似得操他。奥姆跪着撑起上身，有意无意地翘起臀部，塌下的腰部从侧面看去形成一个漂亮的山谷。他随着亚瑟撞击的频率快速撸动着自己的阴茎，快感的集聚很快让奥姆失了力气，使他的哥哥夺回了主动权，亚瑟扣住奥姆的手背，用全身的重量把弟弟狠狠干进床垫里。海王浓密的长发看上去像雄狮的鬃毛，他也如野兽一样把头埋进弟弟的颈窝细嗅舔舐着，最后重重地咬了下去。疼痛、快感和鲜血的气味让奥姆低吼着达到了高潮，后穴无意识的缩紧让亚瑟抽插了几下后也射了出来。

亚瑟粗喘着支起身子，指尖在奥姆的背上划过。隆起的肌肉底下蕴藏着爆发性的力量，足以徒手驯服一头沧龙，然而此刻这人正像雌兽一样臣服在亚瑟身下安静地呼吸着，身上还沾着他的精液。奥姆侧过头，试图做出一个凶狠的瞪视，但伴上自己红红的眼角和略微涣散的眼神显得一点说服力都没有。他输了，他败给了放纵的快感，而他却如此沉迷。

奥姆最后是被亚瑟抱着走进浴室的。海王小心翼翼地把弟弟放进盛满水的浴缸里，有点歉疚地看着对方身上青紫的性爱痕迹，尽管它们第二天就会恢复。他用手指抚平奥姆就算熟睡也微皱的眉头，于水下轻轻地在对方额头上落下一吻：

“晚安，我的爱。”


	3. Chapter 3

**番外**  
那一夜之后，奥姆彻底打破了自己的戒律，选择将这段背德的关系继续下去。他们在王宫里做爱，在竞技场的角落里偷情，在鱼形的飞船里弄脏那些高科技的仪表盘。亚瑟学会了分辨奥姆藏在无表情面具下的一百种心理活动，他会偷偷在正式场合用陆地人的下流手势挑逗对方，最后总是以弟弟气急败坏地把他推进某个没人的小房间里结尾。

然而奥姆同时也被巨大的耻辱感笼罩着。他在公开场合永远和亚瑟保持着礼貌的距离，拒绝不必要的眼神接触甚至是交谈。他会拍开亚瑟试图牵他的手，两人每次幽会都警觉得像是特务交接。亚瑟曾经表示公开他们的关系也没什么，却换来奥姆激烈的反对：“你会毁了一切的，亚瑟！亚特兰蒂斯不能有一个公然违背伦理的王！” 从来没有人像这样热烈又单纯地爱着他，奥姆越是沉沦，就越是变得多疑且偏执，他分裂在巨大的激情和痛苦里。而亚瑟最不想见到的，就是成为奥姆憎恨自我的原因。

某次性爱过后，兄弟二人在亚瑟陆地上的房间里过夜。海王半夜醒来发现枕边冰凉，扭头才发现弟弟不知什么时候起了床，坐在窗边静望着大海的方向。奥姆坐在正对着亚瑟的椅子上，微微侧着半身在桌子上撑着脑袋。他身上只穿着一件哥哥的衬衫，袖子松松地挽起挂在小臂上，宽大的下摆在胯部投下一小片阴影。月光洒下来落在奥姆的额头，滑下他令人艳羡的鼻梁和薄唇，经过下巴上小小的沟壑，最后嵌入进锁骨和脖子的连接处。他被镀上一层浅浅的银色，美得几乎不真实。幻象转过头来，对着亚瑟浅笑了一下。曾以威严著称的旧王其实有一双深陷下去的温柔眼睛，笑的时候眼角会漾起细细的纹路。

一股冲动使亚瑟单膝跪了下来，他握着奥姆的脚踝，虔诚地在那光裸的脚背上落下一个吻。亚特兰蒂斯的新王抬起头，用一种极轻但又有力的声音询问：“奥姆·马里乌斯，你愿意成为我的王后吗？” 话音刚落，奥姆腾地一下站了起来试图后退，椅子被绊倒砸在地上发出咚响声。在对方能开口之前，亚瑟抢先说道：“我这些天一直在查阅大量的资料。我发现了在亚特兰蒂斯王室里，血亲通婚并不是个例。若你和我没有在仇恨之中相识，也许我们兄弟之间的关系会有所不同。” 亚瑟直起身子，走上前抱住浑身发抖的奥姆，将他的头靠在自己肩上说：“我不会逼你做任何你不想做的事。我只是想让你明白，你不必一个人承担所有，无论发生什么，我都会是你的哥哥。但我也知道，在另一个时空，在某个我们是完全的陌生人的宇宙里，我依然会爱上你。” 

亚瑟感觉到几滴水打湿了他的前襟。不一会儿，奥姆的泪水终于决堤，他紧紧抱着亚瑟，像是在抓紧海上风暴里救命的浮木。他可能把鼻涕眼泪都蹭在了亚瑟的衣服上，但他不在乎，他此刻只想放声大哭一会儿。他忍得太久，太久了。

亚瑟搂着弟弟，用手安抚性地拍着他的后背。他们就这样站了不知多久，奥姆渐渐平复了下来，他推开亚瑟，低头清了清喉咙，用细若蚊吟的声音说了点什么。“什么？” 亚瑟的超人听力突然不好使了。“我说我愿意！” 奥姆嗓子还沙哑着，他提高了音量，但仍旧不愿意直视亚瑟的眼睛。

海王愣了一下，像是不敢相信似得，但很快就绽放出世界上最灿烂的笑容。他冲了上去，这次直接熊抱起弟弟开始在房间里转圈儿。“太好了！我的天，我实在是太高兴了！我觉得我也要哭了。” 奥姆觉得自己的肺都要被挤出来了，他的太阳穴还因为情绪激动突突地在疼。下一秒，他被亚瑟放倒在了床上，视野里是哥哥兴奋的大脸特写。“当你成为了王后，你就正式拥有了跟我平等的权力。我才不管那些老不死的怎么想，我们会共同治理亚特兰蒂斯！” 他捉起奥姆的手，在上面印了一个长长的吻。亚瑟突然又想起了什么，他抬起眼，露出那种令奥姆脑中警铃大作的狡黠笑容说：“哦，史书还提到了亚特兰蒂斯人拥有的转换性征的能力，你知道，像小丑鱼那样的。那么亲爱的，你愿意为我诞下一个王室继承人吗？”

 

END


End file.
